


单身旅记（全）

by Anonymous



Series: Together Forever [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AM5:50)我与爱情都是一脸惺忪未醒,躺卧床上共同享用一份空寂.<br/>(AM6:50)阳光碎成细纹穿透百叶窗隙,我再也不能抵挡心头那种冲击.<br/>(AM7:50)背起行囊我要去远方,远的可以把过去遗忘.<br/>我不需要很确定的方向,我只要这段旅程够长.<br/>(AM9:50)舍不得一程一程的纠葛,舍不得日甚一日的狂热……</p><p>(PM2:10)我与爱情都是一脸浮躁游离,呆坐车上共同饱餐一份孤寂.<br/>(PM3:10)大雨裂成水滴爬满无色玻璃,我再也不能忍受命运机率游戏.<br/>(PM4:10)背起行囊我要去远方,远的可以把过去遗忘.<br/>我不需要很飘渺的天堂,我只要眼前风景如画.<br/>(PM8:10)舍不得一程一程的纠葛,舍不得日甚一日的萧瑟……<br/>舍不得一程一程的纠葛,舍不得日甚一日的狂热……</p>
            </blockquote>





	单身旅记（全）

AM5:50……  
闹钟定在六点整。  
我却提前十分钟睁开眼睛。眼皮发沉。  
从钟面的反射看到我的表情：一脸惺忪未醒。  
于是我关了闹钟，再次闭上眼睛……静下来静下来……换了个舒服的姿势躺在床上，想象着我在宇宙之中，宇宙也在我的心里……  
而实际上，我的宇宙其实不过是一张只有我一个人躺在上面的双人床而已。我所能做的也只有用冥想的方式享受一份空寂……

 

AM6:50……  
再次醒来，已是朝阳升起的时分。阳光穿透百叶窗隙，碎成细纹洒在床单上。  
我起身观察着我重新面对的这个早上。透过窗帘的缝隙，我看到外面早上的阳光。天空的颜色很但，像水粉般模糊；落光了叶子的树……  
我才发现，现在已是深秋时节……  
Ne～Tezuka，原来我已经离开你这么久了……

 

AM7:50……  
看看报纸，与已成岁月的现实牵一下手。  
我在传说中的瓦尔登湖畔的一间木屋里，独自一人。  
而半年前我身处东京。半年前当那个与我共同生活很长时间的那个人坐在我的对面与已成岁月的现实牵手时我突然开口：  
Ne～Tezuka，我想去旅行了。一个人去旅行。  
去哪里？  
没想好，不过也许会很远。  
多久？  
……很长时间。  
……  
他没有问下去，只是盯着手里的报纸，面无表情。  
依然是面无表情……

走之前的那天晚上我任他不停索要我的身体。我笑着轻喃他的名字。我一直微笑。我在阳光下轻轻地微笑在微风中淡淡地微笑在雨雾里执着地微笑。当然我也会在着幽暗里，暧昧地微笑，任我口中他的名字片片破碎成泡沫，浮在夜色之上开出一碰即碎的花朵。  
Tezuka……Tezuka……Tezuka……  
Kunimitsu……  
Mitsu……

第二天在机场，我独自离开，没人送我。  
因为他有工作，脱不开身。  
他离开家之前突然回头，给了我一个拥抱用力得让我颤抖。  
Fuji，一路顺风。他在我耳边轻声说。  
于是我顺从了他的话，一路顺风。虽然飞机一向都是逆风起飞的。  
其实我真的很希望Tezuka能问我一句为什么要离开……

 

PM2:10……  
这班车开往城里。  
从车上正放着《Lost in Translation》的DVD版的电视屏幕上收回目光看窗外。天气阴，阴得像湿抹布一样随时都能拧出水来。  
从车窗的反射看我的表情：一脸浮躁游离。  
于是我戴上耳机——Sophine Zelmany的Going Home——闭上眼睛，感受坐在车上的自己脱离了地球的轨道星星在身边环绕。无尽的路……  
无尽的自由……  
享受自由。自由湿没有任何人控制，没有任何人在身边叫孤僻。  
所以，与其说是享受自由，不如说我是在享受孤僻。  
享受我一个人的孤僻……

 

PM3:10……  
醒来时窗外好雨。  
云这块巨型抹布终于饱和于是被拧出水来，密密匝匝地垂直落下轰轰烈烈地敲打着玻璃然后壮烈地粉身碎骨，空流残骸重新汇成一股，爬满了无色玻璃……  
头靠在玻璃窗上，我微笑。我在雨雾中执着地微笑。  
……  
记起了去年的这一天，我和他携手走在山间的路上并肩看山下的夕阳村庄。余晖之下炊烟袅袅。他说如果有一天我们老的哪儿也去不了的时候，我们就来这里，过最平淡最美好的生活。  
可是啊，Tezuka……  
你看去年缓缓流淌的轻烟，怎知不是今年的滂沱大雨？

 

PM4:10……  
香格里拉藏北高原恒河两岸，爱琴海威尼斯干邑葡萄园，冰岛的火山奇观繁花盛开的荷兰，最后一站瓦尔登湖，亨利·梭罗心中的田园。  
我走了半年，一路风景如画。  
拍了无数照片，挑几张满意的寄回东京去。不奢望有回信。因为当回信寄来的时候我已到下一个地方继续流动了。很多时候流动是我喜欢的状态，也许可以把它理解为身体的漂泊、流动的前行的状态。  
漫无目的。

到目的地了。一个繁华的都市。纽约。  
走在第五大道上的时候我接到了一个电话：  
喂你好。  
Fuji。  
Te……Zuka？！  
照片我都收到了。  
……  
很漂亮。  
……  
我突然想起了一件事情。  
……  
半年前有一个问题，我忘了问。  
……  
为什么突然决定要走？  
……  
我始终沉默着一言不发。周围有着笑声歌声人潮汹涌声，可是此刻一切情绪的突然张扬张扬反而把一切言语都梗住了，让我在这个时间这个地方静静地思考……

Syusuke，累了，就回家。  
Tezuka在挂线之前留给我的最后一句话。

我走进一个电话亭，拿起听筒……  
Ne……  
我开口。  
Ne～Tezuka……  
真的，我只是想散心而已。  
因为从前的日子实在是太平淡了，平淡得让我有一种错觉。  
让我错觉我对你的一切想念早已因为我和你在一起而被日渐蒸发。  
所以……我就离开了……但是……  
我自顾自说下去。可笑的是第五大道那么多人，居然没有一个注意到我根本没拨号。  
……  
但是，我明白了……  
离开，才发觉时光如此清澈。那些和你一起的日子始终在我的内心，常开不败。  
我并非不想念你，我只是忘了那股想念带来的激动而已。就像我不是不能呼吸，我只是忘了我一直在呼吸而已。呼吸可以暂时屏息，但却无法不继续……  
就像我对你的想念……  
一路上我放逐着自己的目的和拥有前行，却也发现原来如此的漂泊，竟会让怀念更加清晰。  
……

 

PM8:10……  
一程一程的纠葛，日甚一日的萧瑟……  
一切就像是旋转的摩天轮，按照固定的，无法改变的轨迹旋转。忽高忽低，有惊有喜。但无论过程中经历多少美丽风景，最终，还是要回到开始的坐标……  
所以我坐在即将起飞的飞机上，听着Sophine Zelmany反复唱着Yes I’ll going home，Go a hurry home……  
目的地：东京。  
到达时间：10月29日清晨。东京时间。  
……  
飞机逆风起飞。三万英尺高空上，我的耳畔又响起那个让我迷恋的低沉声音——久违了半年的声音，在第五大道上他在我手机的另一端对我说话的声音……  
Syusuke，累了，就回家。

Ne～Tezuka……  
我就要回来了……^_^  
……

END


End file.
